


Monkey See, Monkey Do

by NativeTongue



Series: The Teachings [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NativeTongue/pseuds/NativeTongue
Summary: Chaeyoung sees something.





	Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Author's Note:**

> After way too many messages telling me to do a second part of The Teachings, I finally had the time. I have some plans for a part three, so hopefully I’ll have the motivation to write that out soon. I don’t know how well this came out, but here you have it none-the-less.
> 
> This focuses more on the dynamic between Jeong and Nayeon more than anything, but it’s alllllll part of the learning process for Chaeyoung.
> 
> Follow my tumblr for more posts and updates (ffsjeongyeon). Peace.

Chaeyoung unlocked the front door to the shared house, letting herself in with an exhausted sigh. This whole ‘having a job’ and ‘being an adult’ thing really sucked sometimes. As much as she enjoyed being a graphic designer for a record company, lately she’d been struggling with motivation, and when your whole job requires a large amount of motivation, you definitely notice when it’s lacking. It had been a long day of meetings with artist representatives, and one cover that she had designed and sketched out for a singer had been totally shot down by her team. She knew that it definitely wasn’t her best work, but that really made her feel awful. Like a failure. She had ended up leaving the office early and making her way home, not able to stay any longer. She heaved another soft sigh as she wandered into the kitchen, clicking the kettle on and boiling the water to make herself a cup of tea.

It was then that she noticed there was music coming from upstairs. She remembered that Jeongyeon had today off, so she guessed it was her. It didn’t sound like something the older girl would listen to. Although it was muffled through the ceiling and walls, it sounded like rock music. Weird.

They hadn’t really properly spoken about what had happened between the two of them. It wasn’t awkward by any means, it was basically like it hadn’t happened at all. The two girls acted exactly as they had before. Chaeyoung didn’t know why this thought sent prickles of annoyance down her spine. This was what she should want, right? Everything totally normal!

But things weren’t really normal.

Since the day that Chaeyoung had had a taste of Jeongyeon, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her experiences… or lack thereof. She still felt overwhelmingly unequipped to deal with most things sexual, and the thought made her blush slightly. She ducked her head, hiding her face behind her newly bleached hair, as she stirred milk into her tea before removing the teabag.

Chaeyoung took her tea and her work bag full of rough design ideas and colour swatches, and wandered her way upstairs. The music got slightly louder and clearer as she ascended, and she recognised the sound of Deftones playing through the speaker. Nayeon’s room was the first to the right after the stairs, and the door was cracked open. Hers was the room playing the music. 

Why is Jeongyeon in Nayeon’s room?

Chaeyoung walked over to have a look and say hi to whoever was in there, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Just as she had gotten to the door, she realised why the music had been blasting.

Nayeon was on all fours on her double bed completely naked, her arms shaking with effort, head threatening to be buried into the mattress, ass up. Thrusting into her from behind with what seemed like a relatively large amount of force, was Jeongyeon. Unlike the other girl, she was still wearing a tshirt. They were both facing the door, but neither had noticed the younger girl completely freeze in shock by the entrance, both a little… preoccupied. Chaeyoung could see a bead of sweat trail down Nayeon’s temple, down the side of her face and accumulate at her chin, dripping off delicately onto the bed below. Her eyes were shut, her eyebrows gathered together, mouth wide open.

“Oh my god, Jeong. Harder, please. Harder.” Nayeon’s words trailed off into a blissful whine as her wish was granted and Jeongyeon thrusted noticeably more forcefully. Nayeon’s arms stretched out in front of her on the mattress and her head lowered, leaning the top of her body heavily into the springs. Her moans that seemed to be getting louder were muffled as Jeongyeon’s hand came down heavily between her shoulder blades and pushed, giving herself more leverage and forcing Nayeon’s face into the mattress. “Ughhhh.” The guttural, dulled sound of her pleasure filled moans reverberated through the bed they were on.

“I know, baby girl.” Jeongyeon muttered, her eyes locked on the girl’s sweaty back. “You’re taking me so good. So well.” Jeongyeon used her hand to pull Nayeon back into her after each thrust forward. Chaeyoung could see Nayeon’s ass quivering with each whack against Jeongyeon’s crotch. Nayeon groaned out something unintelligible into the bed, and scrunched the bed cover hard between her fingers. A solid palm came down onto her trembling ass as the short haired girl slapped hard, drawing out a half scream, half sob from Nayeon, her mouth wide open, drooling slightly on the bed underneath her face.

“I can feel you getting tighter.” Jeongyeon taunted. “Are you gonna come already, baby girl? Weren’t saying a couple minutes ago that you could last hours with me if you really wanted? Were you lying? You naughty girl.” Nayeon’s moved her head to the side instead of face down, so she she could breathe a little easier.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my...” The older girl’s rambles were interrupted by Jeongyeon.

“Nayeon unnie. Look, we’ve got a visitor.”

The blood ran cold in Chaeyoung’s veins. Her eyes looked up and met Jeongyeon’s. She gulped thickly. Nayeon didn’t even seem to realise what she had said, and just continued to moan openly, so Jeongyeon bent down, wrapped her forearm around the other girl’s neck and hoisted her upwards, so her back was against Jeongyeon’s front. She whispered something into Nayeon’s ear, and her eyes finally caught Chaeyoung.

To Chaeyoung’s surprise, neither of them stopped what they were doing. Nayeon seemed shocked for a second, but after another thrust from Jeongyeon in this new position, her eyelids slid closed again and her came back, resting on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck. I don’t care, keep going.”

Chaeyoung’s feet felt like they had melted securely into the ground beneath her and her hand was still on the door as it had been when she first discovered the scene. She watched as Jeongyeon’s eyes stayed locked on her own, as she continued to fuck Nayeon in front of her. The short haired girl’s left arm stayed barred around her neck, and her right hand travelled slowly down until it reached Nayeon’s clit and started rubbing quick circles. This is when the older girl started getting really loud.

“Fuck me! I’m gonna cum. Holy shit!”

“That’s right, babe.” Jeongyeon said into her ear, loud enough for Chaeyoung to hear. She continued to thrust hard enough for the slapping sound to return. “That’s right. Cum for me. Show Chaengie what a naughty girl you are.” Nayeon’s hand grabbed Jeongyeon’s and lead it to squeeze her neck, cutting off a bit of her airflow. “Show Chaeng what my cock can do. Come on, show Chaeng what you all keep coming back for.”

“Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god. I’m cumming! I’m cumming on you!” Nayeon’s wild moaning went silent for a second, before returning full force as her entire body quivered. Chaeyoung watched with raptured eyes as Nayeon’s stomach muscles became pronounced right in front of her as she came. Jeongyeon let her neck go and the older girl flopped back down onto the bed, still shivering around her cock and breathing heavily.

“God, you always cum so well for me.” Jeongyeon stroked Nayeon’s hair, almost possessively, lovingly. “But you know as well as me that we haven’t finished yet, babe.”


End file.
